Tao Tei
The Tao Tei are the are a reptilian alien race from an ancient world of Dens. They are responsible for the their own evolution of humans. Appearance The Tao Tei are dark green quadrupedal, carnivorous reptiles, possessing bodies of the ceratopsian dinosaurs (particularly the Defenders and Queen). They possess retractable membranous head frills which resonate, allowing them to communicate with each other over long distances. These beasts possess elaborate motifs on the crests of their skulls, which gave the inspiration of the taotie motif to the cultures of Ancient China. Some Tao Tei Kings and Queens can have their human forms but lack the intelligence that their predecessors have but can gain memories from humans. Society The Tao Tei are ravenous, aggressive, bloodthirsty and carnivorous descendants of dinosaurs whose sole purpose is to consume anything in their path. They are eusocial creatures like ants, dedicated to serving their queen. They are carnivores, and will devour the flesh of their own to replenish their numbers. Biology The Tao Tei has five breeds of Tao Tei. Worker The Worker Tao Tei are skinny anthropomorphic dragons that their purpose is to construct the nests in mountains using the materials found in construction methods of trees and rocks. Soldier The Soldier Tao Tei are skinny with longer limbs and snouts. Their eyes are located on their shoulders rather then the head, and are the main weak points. They are like wolves that hunt in packs. Defender Bulkier and more armored, the Tao Tei Defenders are much larger than the soldier and worker Tao tei. They have the ability to defend the Queen, and are able to unfold their heavier frills to act as shields against bombardment. These armored frills are capable of withstanding catapults and sharp projectiles. Queen The Tao Tei Queen largest of the Tao Tei as she commands the Tao Tei hordes. She is intelligent, being able to come up with strategies and countermeasures. Her sole purpose is to breed or give birth to new generation of Tao Tei, which she can only in proportion to the amount of meat she is fed. She looks looks vaguely like a Protoceratops. When the Tao Tei Queen gives birth to the king and queen, she loses the ability to breed many of her offspring resulting in her death by child birth. Queen's death can easily trigger the Tao Tei colony to scatter and go into hiding. The younger Tao Tei Queens can take on their human forms. King The Tao Tei King is similar to the Tao Tei Queen as he the Tao Tei hordes. But the younger Tao Tei Kings can take on their human forms. Roar *Tao Tei Roar Family *God- Creator Members *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Hayate's mother **Yukishiro Hayate **Yukishiro Gekko **Miwa Tomoe **Kokori Gekko **Yukishiro Enishi **Yukishiro Nyau **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric Gallery Tao Tei (2019) Sprites.png Trivia *The Tao Tei are the inspiration to both the dinosaur ants and motif commonly found on Chinese ritual bronze vessels from the Shang and Zhou dynasty. Category:Species Category:Fanon Category:Groups Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Characters